


I Dreamed I Held You In My Arms (But When I Awoke, Dear, I Was Mistaken)

by teadominusrex



Series: You Are My Sunshine [4]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, The Void, happy end (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: Jack's life in the void





	I Dreamed I Held You In My Arms (But When I Awoke, Dear, I Was Mistaken)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I got this done so quickly, only about a week I think (but this one is a little shorter)

The Void mostly felt like nothing. An exhausting, oppressive,  _ nothingness  _ that was starting to drive Jack mad. 

And then sometimes, so so much worse, Jack would stumble into… illusions? Memories? Jack isn’t sure. 

The first time he blinks and suddenly he’s in the house in Long Beach, the house he shared with Sammy and for a second he thinks he made it home.

“Sammy!” he calls “Sammy, baby! I’m home, I made it, I’m out! I’m hone. Sammy!” 

There’s no response, but Jack swears he hears something coming from the bedroom, thumping and rattling and muffled voices. 

“Sammy?” Jack calls again as he pushes open the bedroom door. 

But there’s nothing but a little radio playing on the dresser.

_ Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my name is Sammy Stevens and you’re listening to King Falls AM- _

“Oh” Jack whispers “so none of this is real. Of course not, why would I think…” 

The thumping and rattling has gotten louder and Jack realizes it’s coming from the bedside table. Jack knows he shouldn't open that drawer but he has to. He has to. 

The notebook he finds is a lot like the ones he always uses, leather bond and held closed with a straps. 

It calls to him.

Jack lifts it gingerly, and flips it open to the middle.

The shadows consume him again before he finishes reading one page.

 

Jack is always alone. In the Void or one of the illusions, he’s alone. Sometimes he’s in his childhood house or the apartment he and Lily and Sammy had shared but most often it’s the house in Long Beach. 

The same tiny radio is always crackling with Sammy’s voice and the book calls to him, pulls him to it, he’s read it what feels like a thousand times, but he still doesn’t understand. Most of it he can’t even read, it’s just symbols and scribbles and name, his name and Sammy’s and Lily’s and more he recognizes form the little radio.

Jack isn’t sure if the radio show is real or not. Is Sammy is really in King Falls, maybe looking for him? 

Or is the Shadow Maker just playing more mind games?

 

“Hey honey, welcome back” 

Jack stares the Sammy sitting on their bed in front of him. That’s not his Sammy. He’s pretty sure. 

“You’re not real” Jack says. 

The (shadow?) Sammy frowns “Jack, of course I’m real. Don’t be silly”

It’s the eyes Jack realizes, fake Sammy’s eyes are unlit and unfeeling with none of the warmth and love _ his _ Sammy looked at him with.

“You’re not  _ real”  _ Jack repeats “you’re not my Sammy.”

“He’ll never find you” the Shadow Maker says with Sammy voice and the blackness takes Jack again.

 

Jack drifts into a radio station, which wouldn’t be weird, but it’s one he’s never seen before. 

And there’s a woman he’s never seen before either. 

“Who are you?” she asks, looking just as surprised as him. She’s wearing clothes that look like they’re from the 1960’s and she’s holding the book tightly enough to bend the covers.

“I could ask you the same thing” Jack says 

“I asked you first” she says 

My name is Jack” he says, because there’s no point in not telling, she probably already knows.

“I’m Debbie” the woman says “you’re in the book a lot”

“So are you” Jack points out. “You’re the one who calls them aren’t you? Sammy... and Ben and the show, you call them you talk to them. How do you call them? I’ve tried but I can never get though”

“I don’t know” Debbie says “I just have no choice… how do you know about that?”

Jack points at the tiny radio humming with Sammy’s voice and Debbie looks at it like she had no idea it was there. “I can hear them sometimes.” he says “you have to help me talk to them, Sammy… he needs to know I’m still here, still alive and waiting for him and need to talk him,  _ please  _ Debbie”

“No” she says “it’s not allowed”

“What, why not?”

Debbie looks him in the eyes “do you want to make him angry?” 

And then everything becomes nothing again. 

 

The Void shakes and twists like someone shook a water bottle of black sludge. 

And then Jack sees stars and _ Sammy,  _ pleading, and all the separating Jack from the real world is a thin vale that he still can’t push though.

He screams Sammy’s name but his voice is stole by howling winds. 

Sammy’s eyes suddenly lock with Jack’s and he realizes what Sammy is doing. 

“ _ No,  _ no no, you stubborn little idiot” Jack whispers as the gate slams closed and he’s left in the dark again.

 

Sammy is standing in the living room, looking lost and scared and with his hair longer than Jack remember. 

Which was weird. Unless that was  _ his  _ Sammy, the real Sammy. 

“Sammy?” he says “you aren’t supposed to be here”

Sammy turns to him, calling Jack’s name, looking at Jack with all the warmth and love and light in his eyes and Jack knows he’s not a fake this time.

“You aren’t supposed to be here” Jack repeats “what the fuck were you thinking why would you-”

Sammy cuts him of by pulling him in the bone crushing hug. 

“It’s okay baby” he whispers “I promise”

Jack loses track of time as he melts into Sammy’s arms. 

“Honey” Sammy mummers after what could have been minutes or days, “I have to do something. Where’s the book?”

“What?” Jack asks “I- I don’t know, it’s always in a new place”

“Alright” Sammy says, taking Jack hand and holding it tightly “don’t let go of me okay? I don’t want to get seperated” 

They find they book in the knife drawer (Jack is pretty sure that’s symbolic or something but he doesn’t tell Sammy that.)

“Can you hold on to my arm?” Sammy asks “I need both my hands”

“What are you doing?”

Sammy doesn’t answer, only shakes his head and pulls out a lighter.

“Sammy” Jack pulls at his arm “what are you doing?”

“Either something genius or something very very stupid”

Sammy flicks the lighter, once, twice and holds the little flame up to the corner of the book.

The world around them begins to melt and a long unbroken scream rings thought the coming darkness and it’s all Jack can do not to start screaming too. 

He feels Sammy gently pull him through the darkness, and smoke so heavy Jack can’t breathe at all, and he’s starting to think this is all some new hell thought up by the Shadow Maker and-

Jack wakes up with a headache.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all folks!   
> I may have some things that take place within this universe but as for this series, this is the last story!


End file.
